


Love is tender in Pelican Town

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Trans Male Character, True Love, hard of hearing character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roland came, and soon got accepted into the community. This is a story about finding love, yourself, and a place to call home.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 15





	Love is tender in Pelican Town

Love is tender in Pelican Town  
Roland was truly a remarkable man. When he first came into the valley, he was wide-eyed with wonder and buzzing with excitement. He was scrawny and his back aching from years of office work. And of the soul-crushing weight of capitalism. Most people knew his grandfather, the older folks at least, and they were half familiar warmth, half the suspicious way of small towns. He was new and things were slow there, so he was a new wonder, and a good target to tease. The slowness of course shattered when Roland started to sniff around the many mysteries of Pelican Town, beacuse he had a keen, sharp mind, a sense of adventure, and a hunger in the pit of his stomach for mystery. But the way he traded with mythical creatures, assisted the Wizard, slain monsters, dug things out of the dirt, read books and secret notes, earned his place in the adventure’s guild, and shivered with joy at the sign of coded messages and places labeled with a “???” on the map, could be read in the history of Pelican Town, his pages written by his husband, the local writer, Elliott. We’re here for their story, and the other face of Stardew Valley: coziness, farming, friendly faces, community care, quiet and mutual aid. Beacuse this boy was taken in quickly, and it didn’t take much to accept him as one of their own people. He was a good farmer, worked hard, were kind to everyone but held his ground if needed, and he were doing favours and jobs, and giving away gifts. Even people who predent to grumble opened up to him after a while. If you ask Elliott, he would say the cute, lopsided toothy smile, his shaved up natural hair and well-kept beard dyed some loud colour, but mostly maroon, and his rich, dark skin also helped the whole process.   
...  
“Hey babe!” - Roland opened the cabin's door, took off his heavy boots, and closed the door. It was a cold Autumn afternoon. Elliott was ready with a big, warm, fuzzy blanket, and poured whiskey for both of them.  
“Dearest.” Elliott said oh so softly, as Roland shrugged off his warm leather jacket, and took the drink. Instead of sitting on Elliott's bed, the farmer took a seat on his lap after he sat down on the chair next to the messy writing desk. He was bulky, indedd, but Elliott had been brushing up his workout game. They just cuddled, and talked, while sipping their drinks. It was too cold outside and too cozy snuggled up to do anything more.  
…  
“You're a newbie there, right? Already taking the easy jobs because they pay well?” - the travelling adventurer woman had teased in the Guild. Roland had popped in to see whenever he was “worthy” to buy a real steel sword instead of a literal baseball bat shaped like one, or Marlon still kept up the mystical and cryptic cult talk about him having to earn his place. He didn't get the sword, and what the woman was talking about might be the reason for that. But he had his own reasons too, and they made him blush, and hope his skin was dark enough to at least shield it a bit.   
“Don't tease him like that, Sylvie. Boy is in love. He plans to marry his sweetheart, and he needs the money.” - Marlon rumbled, with an amused chuckle. He was rather fond of this young man. Everyone liked Roland. So when he told them that the proposal is an open secret...well, most folks went to help him as much as possible. Gave him tips, jobs, gifts, lured away Elliott when he had to deal with something about this proposal. If only Marlon can ask Marnie out...he sighed dreamily, looking at the embarassed young man. He absolutely refused top acknowledge that he sighed, let alone dreamily. Roland was not lucky: Sylvie was a woman with a big afro and a bigger fucking sword on her back, and both of her parents were queer magic users, so she was able to sniff out bullshit and love and Black boys blushing. The only thing bigger than her hair and weapons were her heart, so she kept up the playful teasing . Marlon kept daydreaming about not being socially anxious, but a man must choose: afraid of monsters or afraid of talking to people?   
…  
“So, Elliott.” - a pleasant voice said next to Roland's right ear. It warmed his heart that people made sure they were on his hearing side.   
“Yeah.” - Roland blushed, looking down on Leah. He sat curled up on the pier, looking down at the water. Leah sat next to him. “What 'bout him?”   
“You two are good for each other. He is one of my oldest friends, I know he doubts himself a lot, he gets anxoius..he feels like he is not “manly” enough. But you're a presence that makes him feel safer. Of course, mental health is important for one's well-being, relationships aren't miracle curses, but...you know...” - she trailed off, looking into the ocean. What kind of secrets it whispered to her?   
“-...i give him the space to open up. Or I hope so. That's what i'm trying to do, at least.” - Roland fixed his gaze at the horizon. Home was a warm presence at his back.   
“I love him, Roland. Still do. But now, I can love him like a friend, and it might be bittersweet, but that's the kind of love both of us need to be between us. And I found another.” - Leah smiled at him, and the hugged each other, like the last time when Roland came out to her as a trans man, when she told him about her art. Since that, she was working on something too, a little secret project to capture how Roland felt as a transmasc person, after he poured his heart out about that. It will make a nice birthday gift.   
…  
Elliott looked down at his husband. His husband! Their wedding night was over, at least for now, Roland had literally passed out, arms around Elliott's waist, softly snoring. The writer was genly caressing the scars on his chest. They had a beautiful Summer wedding, and he was so happy, like never before. He buried himself in his work, trying to chase away the loneliness, then tried to deal with his feelings for Roland while everyone waited for him to marry Leah and make babies...but now, his happiness was so enormous, like the starry night sky outside of the farm. He held his love in his arms, and that's how he fell asleep, excited in a mellow, tender way, new projects softly settling down in his brain like snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was so cute, i cried happy tears of joy while writing. To the few people who read my fics: thank you so much, i see you. <3 Something nice and comforting to read. Not to be dramatic, but i would die for this game. I have another character and plan to make a third: migh write about them too ;) As usual: comments, kudos, prompts give me that S E R O T O N I N. Stay safe and take care! - Frank


End file.
